


Can you wish upon a shooting star?

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where a clock counts down the amount of time until you meet your soulmate. This is set back in early season one a little before Raven makes it to the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you wish upon a shooting star?

            Clarke glanced at her wrist, seeing how much longer it would be until she met her supposed soul mate. The Ark had implemented the system almost from its inception, saying it was another thing that would help population control. They figured that if everybody had a clock counting down to when they met their soul mate, they wouldn’t want to be with anybody else. Oddly enough, the system worked a majority of the time. Her mom and dad had been soul mates, and they had been together up until her dad died. She didn’t know how the Ark managed to make it work, but she wasn’t really that angry at them. She had just hoped that she would’ve met her soul mate before they were all sent down to Earth. Her few months in solitary confinement left a lot of time for her to think about all the possibilities. _Maybe it’s one of the guards, and maybe he’ll be the one to let me out. Or maybe I could meet my soul mate right before I die, as much as that would suck. Hell, maybe it could even be some random girl that’s just thrown in here with me after a while._

Clarke knew that gender didn’t matter when it came to the concept of soul mates, so it was plausible that it could be really anybody. She had seen a few pairs of soul mates meet over the years, but the most memorable one was Monty and Jasper. She was helping her mom in medical a year back, and both of those ended up bumping into each other for the first time. Both of them had somehow managed to get injured at the same time and they ended up meeting in the small hospital on the Ark. Clarke watched those two end up becoming best friends within days as they were healing, and figured they’d probably either stay friends for life, or end up in a relationship in a few weeks. Either was possible.

Now that she was on the ground, she thought she should’ve already met her soul mate if they were sent down with her, but the timer on her wrist still said three days. _Huh, that’s weird. I know the Ark wasn’t planning on sending anybody else down, and I’m pretty sure we’re relatively alone down here._ Unfortunately, there were much bigger worries at the moment, like finding food and making sure nobody else had died. She decided to gather a small group to search out the area around them, and to make sure they had enough room to set up a camp. Clarke noticed that Jasper and Monty were still the best of friends the second they joined her group, and also that Octavia didn’t have a timer.

“Wait, are you the girl who was hidden-”

“-Under the floorboards all her life? Yeah,” Octavia replied, seemingly annoyed.

“Well that explains why you don’t have a timer,” Clarke commented. Octavia shrugged her shoulders and explained how she didn’t want one anyways.

“They’re just another way of restraining everybody, I swear. I mean, it’s a fun idea, but it’s another way the Ark was just using everybody,” She told her. Clarke thought that it was a valid point, they continued their trek through the woods in relative silence, and Clarke stopped looking at the timer on her wrist.

It wasn’t until half an hour before she was supposed to meet her soul mate that Clarke looked at the timer on her wrist again. _I’m out on a trip. How am I supposed to meet my soul mate outside of camp?_ She had seen something resembling a shooting star the night before, but figured that if it was something sent from the Ark, it was just supplies. _It was coming down way too quick for a person to live through that,_ she thought, not knowing whether or not that was even true. She didn’t think anything of it until she found the space pod that she assumed the Ark sent down. Clarke glanced at her wrist, and realized it was now only a minute. Whoever was in it was her soul mate. _Well, here goes nothing._ She opened it up and saw a beautiful girl with blood splattering her face. _I hope she’s just asleep,_ she prayed, not wanting her soul mate to be dead. Luckily, the girl blinked her eyes open and smiled immediately at Clarke.

“Hi,” She started, “I made it?” Clarke nodded her head yes and allowed her to walk around for a few minutes to enjoy the sight of earth for the first time. After a few minutes, the girl sat down on a log, realizing the full impact of her wounds. Luckily, Clarke had brought her back pack, which had enough medical supplies to at least apply pressure to the wound for now. As she helped the girl, she realized the girl’s timer had also hit zero.

“Hey, when did your timer hit zero?” She asked out of both curiosity and desperation for her to be her soul mate.

“Oh wow, I didn’t even realize that. It must have been really recent,” She replied, quickly figuring out that they had both just found their soul mate. A blush spread across her cheeks and she nervously glanced at Clarke, wanting the realization to be a good one. Clarke grinned and asked for her name.

“Raven. What’s your name?”

“Clarke,” She responded. Raven’s face turned to one of panic as she rambled on about how it was Clarke’s mom that had sent her down, and also informed her that if they didn’t make contact with the Ark, three hundred people would die that night.

“Well, it looks like we’ve got a lot of work to do,” Clarke commented while letting out a long sigh. Raven gave her a small frown, trying to act as sympathetic as possible.

“Yeah. Guess it’s a good thing you’ve got me though. Ha, who would’ve thought it would be a mechanic saving a princess,” She said jokingly. Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled at the compliment.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do,” Clarke replied while helping Raven stand up. She knew that the injuries were fairly minor, and that she’d be better within a few days, so it wouldn’t make a difference whether or not she was walking. Raven took her dark hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall to her shoulders like Clarke’s did. Clarke let her hand drop to her side, and she could feel the butterflies bursting in her stomach as Raven grabbed it with her own. _Well, at least one good thing has happened on the ground._


End file.
